P A L E T T E
by SylviustheStrange
Summary: Alice always thought Julius was too pale. Yet despite the time she spends with the man, she thinks his pallor matched his mysteriousness as a blank canvas. Or did it...? AxJ ONE-SHOT!


**Okay, so this is my first one-shot... I always loved JuliusxAlice, but JokerxAlice is good, too. **

**Too bad they didn't end together. I thought they were a cute couple. Ah, well. **

**Anyway, enough of my mini-rant, and on with the shot. **

* * *

><p><strong>P A L E T T E<strong>

Alice always thought that Julius was too pale, even when they first met. His face was nearly white when he saw her, but she initially assumed it was because of her intrusion.

However, as she stayed with him, she realized that it wasn't the case. After that the girl couldn't help but worry over his health. And she told him so.

Despite finding her strange for worrying over such a thing, he let her do as she liked, allowing her to care for him. Now with someone else around to help with meals, nutrition was no longer a big concern.

Coffee was definitely a plus; more work got done now that he was able to stay up for it.

Sometimes, the two even went outside together on the rare occasion that all the clocks were fixed. Whether it was to the other territories to meet up with the other roleholders, or just to go on a walk, the fresh air was always welcome.

Sure his pallor and complexion became healthier as she did, but the colour never quite darkened past a pale peach, much to Alice's dismay.

She would watch the man nightly as he fixed the clocks, every gentle twist or turn of those strong wrists all working to restore life to Wonderland.

It was a magic trick she could watch forever.

But… it wasn't fair. Alice couldn't help but frown one night, seated at his desk beside him.

How was it that Julius could restore lives… reincarnating lost souls to lead new lives, possibly better ones than their old, and yet not even take care of his own health to live a better life?

Alice wondered: His pallor was always pale, even now. Sometimes, she could never tell what he's feeling.

It was like looking at a blank canvas. There should be something there, but... she didn't know what.

She then thought of something distressing.

Could there have been times that he was upset and she never even knew about it? Could she have just brushed it off and passed it as something like mere irritation, or even frustration?

She immediately felt guilt follow, making her lower her gaze onto her lap.

With how cryptic the man was, she wouldn't be too surprised.

As he worked, the man noted her saddened expression from the corner of his specs.

He initially tried to continue working on the broken clock, but those depressed, aqua-orbs were nagging more at his attention than he'd like.

He sighed deeply, taking off his specs. "What is it."

Alice jumped slightly in her seat, startled. "Er – what?"

Julius frowned, stating monotonously. "You're tired; it's late. Go to bed."

The foreigner shook her head, insisting. "I'm not tired. I was just thinking."

Really, now? He arched a brow skeptically. If that was the case…

Julius flatly responded, setting the clock and specs on the desk. "Enlighten me."

At this, Alice's face heated. No way could she tell him! It would sound so weird! Not to mention really awkward! "I-it's… it's nothing, really!"

He pointed, frown deepening at her obvious lie. "It couldn't be nothing if you were about to cry."

The girl's face flushed even further, but this time it was accompanied with indignity as she stammered. "I-I was not! Don't worry about it, Julius."

How can he not worry when she was obviously lying to him?

He felt a headache come on as he muttered something about troublesome females.

"Such a difficult woman!" He rumbled, irritated.

Alice frowned back, "and how many times do I have to tell you Julius, that I am completely fine! Don't worry about me! Right now, the clocks are more important-"

Julius' eyes narrowed, flashing. Had it with her stubbornness, he grabbed her hand tightly, ignoring the girl's sharp intake of breath.

He rumbled again, leaning forward, deep indigo pools arresting her on the spot. "Alice, tell me; I won't stand for lies."

His voice gave her no room for objections. The girl swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. Though she tried to tear her gaze away from his, it was as if she were actually frozen.

Oh, the one time the man had to be assertive and touch her, she had to be wearing nothing but her thin nightgown.

Seeing that Julius was not going to let go, she sighed, resigning.

She murmured embarrassedly, helpless at the mortician's piercing gaze. "I…. I just thought… that because…"

Unable to look at him in the face, Alice turned her head away, finishing hastily, loudly.

"It's because your face is so pale and expressionless all the time that I can't help but worry about you and wonder what you're thinking!"

The man was so shocked by the sudden assault of words that his grip unintentionally loosened; at that moment, the kettle hissed in the kitchen, making Alice jump out of her chair, away from Julius.

Face red, she proclaimed loudly. "O-oh, the water's ready! I'll start making that coffee for you now, Julius! Hold on a minute, okay?"

She wasted no time in bolting to the kitchen, leaving the usually stoic man stupefied behind her, frozen.

What the hell just happened?

He slowly took the time to decipher what the girl blurted out, gingerly lifting up a broken clock to gaze into its cracked face.

His reflection on the broken glass was replaced by the beloved foreigner he knew so well.

'Because your face is so pale and expressionless all the time that I can't help but worry about you and wonder what you're thinking!'

He felt his own cheeks pinken, dusted with the beginning of a blush.

Really…

'Because my face is so pale all the time?' He thought wryly.

Oh, she has no idea.

Alice doesn't know, (and she'll never know)!

But… whenever she leaves the tower for long periods of time, the worst possible scenario fills mind, making him go white as a sheet.

The blackness of hate would follow to anyone that would dare hurt her. It was enough to itch turning his wrench into a gun.

When he bumped his shin into the edge of his desk and hissed, he blushed pink at her concern, the begrudging happiness overriding the pain away.

When Gray served that horrific purple porridge once at dinner, he was sure his pallor had followed its colour. He only prayed that the girl only polite enough to refuse. Loudly.

She had practically suffocated him in her sleep once, the girl coming to him in hopes of eradicating a bad dream. He recalled feeling himself turn blue as he tried to breathe.

Oh, the deadly green of envy; it seemed to be one of the more frequent emotions felt whenever she went out to spend the day with the other roleholders, (particularly the Hatter).

Speaking of Hatter… the day when he strutted into the tower and carelessly trashed the clocks…

All he could see was red. But the initial anger didn't compare to the flurry of colours that followed at his demand for Alice.

Many things were felt. Sadness, jealousy, shock, but… above all…

Was fear. Anger. And…

He felt his face flush to that blasted colour once more.

"Julius!" She rang, now composed with a steaming mug in hand. "The coffee's done!" She set it down before him on the desk, beaming.

His clock momentarily missed its timing.

And that was why. Why the blasted emotion never left.

Why red was his most loathed colour.

Even when she learned the darkest secrets of their world, she would accept it with a smile. If not then, then eventually, like the sip of coffee and scoring…

Julius gave a small smile, the mug at his lips.

Alice smiled once again, as radiant as the sun.

It would surely follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeehh, somehow, it feels rushed. LOL<strong>

**I enjoyed making this one. It was fun... especially while making Julius a human rainbow. xDD**

**Anyway, some feedback would be nice. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
